


31 Day Kink Challenge - McDanno Version

by lcdrsuperseal



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: After An Injury, Aka Steve struggles with emotions, And maybe sending their homemade porn to someone by accident?, Bad sex/Sex gone wrong, Basically Steve is a whore, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Clingy sex, Dirty Talk, Emotions, Filming themselves having sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair Pulling, Humiliation kink, Inappropriate locations to have sex in, Kink Meme, Kissing, Loud sex/knowing someone can hear, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, National Kink Month, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Steve wanting to share his ass, Talking through kinks, Teasing, Threesome/Group sex, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdrsuperseal/pseuds/lcdrsuperseal
Summary: Steve has an idea for Danny - to explore 31 different kinks, one for each day of October. And they may find out a few things about each other on the way...Some (probably mostly) sexual and some not, but there is a plot. Tags will be updated as relevant kinks are revealed.15: Sharing is CaringEdit: I'm months behind but I want to finish it. So just pretend it's still October and enjoy the porn!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It came to my attention that October is National Kink Month, which spawned this.

“What’s that, babe?” Danny asked as Steve produced a clear glass jar that contained many bits of folded up paper from under the bed and set it on the chest of drawers, in between the various ornaments and trinkets that are scattered on the top.

“It's the first of October tomorrow. Did you know what’s so special about October?” Steve went to lay back on the bed, hands behind his head.

Danny shrugged. “Besides Hallowe’en?”

“It’s also ‘National Kink Month’.” Steve smirked at Danny, who simply raised his eyebrows. “There’s thirty one pieces of paper in there. I was thinking, maybe… every day we open one?”

“... huh.” Danny moved his head from side to side as he thought about it, before turning around to face Steve. “What sort of things did you write down, then?”

Steve’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Various kinks that I found on a website, to be honest I’ve forgotten most of them; I made it a few weeks ago, but I remember that some stuff in there we’ve already done. We don’t even have to  _ do _ them, could just talk about it if you want.” He said, a nervous expression on his face as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Just thought it could be... interesting. And fun, of course. Might even find new stuff that we like.”

Danny smiled as he sauntered over to where Steve was sitting and cupped the side of his face, his other hand squeezing Steve’s shoulder through his thin t-shirt.

“Sounds like we’re gonna have a fun month then, babe.”


	2. 1. Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“‘Hair Pulling’.” Danny raised his eyebrow as he opened the scrap of paper, before replacing the lid on the jar. He turned to Steve, who appeared in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist and still slightly dripping from his morning shower, and showed him the note. Danny watched in amusement as a faint blush crept up Steve’s face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes I know it's the 4th and I've only just posted chapter 1. Hopefully tomorrow I can bust out a couple of short chapters and soon I'll be up to date!)

“ _ ‘Hair Pulling’ _ .” Danny raised his eyebrow as he opened the scrap of paper, before replacing the lid on the jar. He turned to Steve, who appeared in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist and still slightly dripping from his morning shower, and showed him the note. Danny watched in amusement as a faint blush crept up Steve’s face.

“Okay,” he nodded, clearing his throat and willing his dick to behave as even the thought of Danny pulling his hair had caused it to twitch. “Tonight?”

Danny glanced at the alarm clock beside the bed and raised an eyebrow at Steve. “Not unless you want to be late for work.” Steve grinned, and opened his mouth to speak but Danny held a hand up. “No, I wasn’t being serious! We’re not having sex now, Steve. Work now, sex later.”

Steve sighed. But then his lip curled into a smile as an idea came into his head and he dropped his towel, letting it pool at his feet before casually walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out clothes for the day. Steve also deliberately turned his back to his partner, and bit back a laugh when he heard Danny suck in a breath when he bent over to put his socks on, knowing full well the picture he presented.

* * *

It had been a long day in the field, and to Steve it was as if everything he saw reminded him of what was to come later. More than once he entertained the idea of locking himself in the bathroom and jerking off just to ease some of the anticipation, but he knew that the slow build up and waiting was part of the plan.

Steve’s hands were shaking as he unlocked his front door, Danny nipping at his heels. Once it was finally open he was all but pushed into his home, and once the door was locked Danny practically dragged him upstairs and to their bedroom. Words weren’t needed - their body language spoke volumes as Steve eagerly pushed up into Danny’s touches as the man was stripping him of his clothes and guiding him towards the bed.

They hadn’t decided on when to do it, the hair pulling. So Steve was on edge as Danny prepped him torturously slowly, their breathing the only sound in the room.

“Fuck, Danny!” Steve tightened his grip on the slats of the headboard as Danny entered him in one swift motion, momentarily pausing to grab Steve’s legs and hook them around his own waist. Steve opened his mouth to speak, but the words died on his mouth as he locked eyes with Danny and couldn’t help the smile spread across his face.

Danny dipped his head to capture Steve’s lips in a passionate, slow kiss, before it changed quickly to a dirty, bruising fight between both of them for dominance. Steve put up a good fight, but Danny knew that he would end up the victor. He planted his hands firmly on Steve’s hips and began to thrust, looking into his eyes as he easily slid in and out of his tight channel.

Steve groaned and writhed underneath him, his head rolling around at the pressure inside him. He closed his eyes and gave in to Danny, tightening his legs around his waist in an attempt to get him to go even deeper.

But Steve’s eyes flew open when Danny suddenly pulled out of him, and he tucked his chin to his chest to try and see what caused him to stop. Danny lightly ran his fingertips up the insides of Steve’s thighs before flipping him onto his stomach, causing the brunette to shiver in anticipation. Steve loved getting fucked, period. But he especially loved getting fucked from behind - and he knew that Danny knew that.

He went willingly when Danny pulled him until he was on his knees, face pillowed by his arms. Goosebumps rose on his skin when he felt Danny’s cock brush around his entrance before diving inside again, and Steve let out a cry when Danny ran his hands down his sweaty back to grip his asscheeks and started to pound into him. The sound of skin slapping on skin echoed in the room, and was music to both of their ears.

Steve whined as his prostate was nudged with each thrust from Danny and he reached down to stroke his achingly hard cock, when finally he felt fingers tangle in his hair. Danny tightened his hold experimentally and smirked when Steve sucked in a sharp breath. Repeating the action produced the same reaction and confirmed to Danny that Steve was on board, so he did what he’s been longing to do since they’d barrelled through the front door - Danny pulled hard on Steve’s hair until the man was on his hands and knees, his cock still buried inside of him.

Steve howled at the forced change of position as he arched his back, and shot his free hand out to grip the headboard to steady himself as his body rocked back and forth into Danny. He loudly moaned in pleasure as Danny kept his tight grip on his hair while ramming into him, and the dual sensations combined with the fact that he’s been thinking about this  _ all fucking day _ caused his orgasm to burst out of him, catching Steve completely unawares as thick stripes of his come shot out onto the bedsheets.

The intense feeling of Steve tightening around him caused delicious sensations for Danny, and with one last push he emptied himself into Steve with a grunt, squeezing the man’s asscheeks tight as he held still before feeling his whole body sag with relief.

Not caring about the mess he’d just made, Steve lowered his body onto the mattress. Danny was plastered to his back, and both men were boneless and utterly spent. Steve wriggled slightly when Danny’s softening cock slipped out of him and he could feel wetness between his legs, but with Danny a dead weight on top of him there wasn’t much he could do about it.

“Danno?” Steve mumbled into the crook of his elbow, his arms a poor substitute for the soft pillow he desperately wished hadn’t tumbled to the floor.

“Yeah, babe? Did I hurt you?” Danny planted sloppy kissed on any area of Steve’s skin he could see, ranging from the back of his neck to his shoulderblades.

“No, it’s fine, but… can you let go of my hair now, please?”


	3. 2. Blow Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Steve looked back down at the piece of paper in his hand and chuckled to himself, before scrunching it up and throwing it in the trash can. He made his way back to the bed and settled on his side, sighing in relief when Danny didn’t stir._
> 
> _He could still remember the first time that he’d given Danny a blowjob._

Steve smirked as he read the scrap of paper, glancing over his shoulder at Danny who was still fast asleep in his bed. The bedsheets only covered him from the hips down, and Steve couldn’t help but stare at his steadily rising chest that was covered in golden hairs. Danny was still in the same position from when they went to bed the night before; on his back with one arm out to the side that Steve had just vacated. Steve loved laying against Danny and feeling his heartbeat where his hand was on Danny’s chest, while the blonde man ran a hand up and down the bare skin of his back.

Steve looked back down at the piece of paper in his hand and chuckled to himself, before scrunching it up and throwing it in the trash can. He made his way back to the bed and settled on his side, sighing in relief when Danny didn’t stir.

He could still remember the first time that he’d given Danny a blowjob. It had been so different to the handful of times that he’d done it in the Navy - there was no rush, no haste to finish the act so that they could both get their rocks off and go their separate ways. Steve wanted to show Danny how much he loved him and his body with his mouth, the same way that Danny did for him.

The first time Steve had gone down on a guy, it had started off fine as he tentatively licked and sucked the head of his cock before working his way down the shaft. But when he’d tried to take all of him into his mouth… let’s just say that puking is a massive turn off. Needless to say that the date didn’t last very long after that.

That was around twenty years ago. Steve had come a long way since then, and he wasn’t ashamed to say that he could now easily take Danny’s dick (which was significantly larger than his unfortunate date’s) like a pro after plenty of opportunities to practice. Steve didn’t blame that guy for quite literally pushing him away in disgust after what had happened - he just wanted to make the most of the brief down time on a mission and get his rocks off, and didn’t realise that Steve was  _ that _ inexperienced.

But Danny… he gave him time. When they first embarked on their relationship, Steve briefly worried that his inexperience in some areas would cause problems - for about five seconds. But then his brain tore him a new one, reminding him that  _ come on, this is Danny! You think he’s gonna leave you because you haven’t done ‘this’, or you’ve only done ‘that’ a few times?! _

Danny guided Steve in the beginning, being patient when the brunette started to lick and suck at his cock and giving plenty of reassurances as he slowly took it deeper into his mouth. And a shiver ran through Steve, enough to make him pull the bedcovers back over him and burrow closer to his warm partner, as he remembered when he first gave Danny a proper blowjob.

_ They’d been making out on the couch for a while, when Steve gracefully slid to his knees on the wooden floor between Danny’s legs. He smiled up at his blonde partner as he unbuckled his belt, and leant back as Danny shimmied out of his jeans and threw them out of the way. Steve ducked his head back down and nuzzled his boyfriend’s boxer-clad crotch, taking a deep whiff of the man’s unique scent before letting out a harrowing sigh. The puffs of warm air went (literally) straight to Danny’s cock as Steve briefly kept his head on the top of his thigh, causing the other man difficulty in keeping still. _

_ Danny bit his bottom lip as Steve started peeling off his boxers, sighing in relief as his semi-hard cock sprung free. He didn’t think that he’d ever seen a hotter sight than Steve kneeling in front of him, licking his lips as he looked at his cock while he squeezed his own crotch with one hand. Danny was a sucker for the Steve’s muscles, and they were well defined by the t-shirt that he was wearing as he ran his free hand up his bare thigh until he could lay it on his ass. _

_ Finally, Steve licked a stripe from the base of Danny’s cock to the tip before taking the whole thing slowly into his mouth. Danny gently ran his fingers through the man’s hair as he bobbed his head up and down, and it wasn’t long before he was panting and bucking into Steve’s mouth. Steve brought the hand on Danny’s ass round to fondle his balls as he hollowed his cheeks and worked on his cock, while he had managed to unzip his own jeans with his free hand and was frantically jerking himself off. _

_ Suddenly the hand in Steve’s hair tightened, and Danny yanked his head away before reaching down to stroke his cock once, twice, before he shot all over his face. Danny sagged back into the couch and watched slack jawed as Steve wiped his come off of his face and used it as makeshift lube to finish himself off, spilling his hot seed onto the floor. _

“Hey,” Danny mumbled as he blearily opened his eyes before stretching his entire body, snapping Steve out of his flashback. “You’re staring.”

“I like what I see,” Steve smiled as he supported his head with a hand, the other running through Danny’s chest hair, “That a problem?”

Danny shook his head. “You looked like you were somewhere else. You alright?”

“More than alright.” Steve slid a leg between Danny’s under the covers, loving the feeling of their hairy limbs sliding together. “Just thinking about that time on the couch…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I KNOW I'm so behind. Real life sucks.
> 
> So I may be churning out multiple chapters in the next few days to catch up. And if you have a problem with quick-succession porn... they _you_ have a problem.


	4. 3. Masturbating with your partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Danny tried to keep his eyes locked to Steve’s, and not to look down at what the man was doing. That was, after all, today’s challenge._

Danny tried to keep his eyes locked to Steve’s, and not to look down at what the man was doing. That was, after all, today’s challenge.

They were both kneeling on their bed facing each other, totally naked, and jerking themselves off. Danny had doubts about it at first, not thinking that it could possibly be  _ that _ hot. But he was glad to be proven wrong this time - after all, right in front of him was Steve, glistening with sweat and his defined muscles bunching as one hand was on his rock hard cock, while the other pinched his nipples. How could be not want to look at this?

“What are you thinking, babe?” Danny panted as he worked his dick and fondled his balls. “What you imagining?”

“You… you’re working me open with your fingers, while you’re sucking me off.” Steve’s chest heaved as he sucked in a breath. “You fucked me so hard the night before, I don’t need much prep.”

“Oh yeah?” Danny bit his bottom lip at the picture in his head.

“Y-yeah.” Steve circled the tip of his cock with his thumb. “I love having you fuck me.”

This wasn’t breaking news, but Danny loved to hear it. “My dick always fits so well inside you, baby.” He smiled when Steve closed his eyes and moaned, and it sounded like it came from deep in his chest. “You always take me so good.”

“Holy fuck, Danno!” Steve whined, his hand practically a blur as he sped up. “N-now you’re fucking me hard, holding my hips and I fucking  _ love  _ when there’s marks after.”

“I love watching you come, Steve. Love seeing what I can do to you, seeing you give yourself to me like that.” Danny could feel that heat pooling low in his abdomen, but he wanted them to come together. “You gonna come for me?”

The veins in Steve’s neck stuck out as his whole body tensed, his hand frozen on his dick. He moaned long and loud as he threw his head back and came, spraying up his chest and some dripping onto the bed.

Danny gasped as he came, almost losing his balance with the strength of his orgasm. Whenever they had sex he was never far behind Steve when it came to, well, coming - because if you could watch Steve come and not follow suit, then you need to check your eyesight.

The sounds of their loud, desperate breathing echoed in the otherwise silent room, until Steve found his voice. “That was…”

“Yeah, I know.” Danny nodded, before shuffling over to pull Steve flush against him for a bruising kiss. “Such a good idea, all this… this.” He said as he ran his hands down Steve’s body.

“So you like the jar?” Steve mumbled against Danny’s jaw.

“Best idea you’ve ever had, babe.” Danny kissed the crinkles by Steve’s eyes. "Shame every month isn't October."


	5. 4. Blindfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He was so lost in his fantasy that he didn’t hear Steve approach him from behind and wrap his arms around his waist. “Jeez, give a guy warning next time.”_
> 
> _Steve rolled his eyes. “Well that sounds boring.” he said, before noticing the note that was still in his hand. “Oh… no wonder you didn't notice me.”_

Danny groaned as he read the slip of paper that he’d pulled from the jar. 

He’d pictured Steve blindfolded before. Once or twice. Okay, quite a few times. Danny even knew which tie he’d use to cover his eyes, the thickest and darkest one he owned so that Steve really would be in the dark.

Danny hadn’t planned a scene or anything, but he had this image of a blindfolded Steve, kneeling in the centre of their bed fully clothed, waiting for Danny to make a move. Steve would be relying on his other senses to compensate for his lack of vision, and he’d try and project that aura of strength that he always emits. He would want to give Danny the impression that while he couldn’t see anything, he still knew what was going on.

He was so lost in his fantasy that he didn’t hear Steve approach him from behind and wrap his arms around his waist. “Jeez, give a guy warning next time.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Well that sounds boring.” he said, before noticing the note that was still in his hand. “Oh… no wonder you didn't notice me.”

Danny hummed in agreement.

“So… blindfolds, huh?” Steve’s voice wavered.

“Oh yeah, babe,” Danny turned around in his arms. “You'd look so hot. Not being able to see what I'm doing, but you'd feel it.”

Steve swallowed past a sudden lump in his throat and looked away, and Danny sensed that this wasn't going to go smoothly.

“Steve?” He ran his hands down Steve's arms until he could link their fingers. “Hey, look at me.”

Those large green eyes eventually met Danny’s blue ones, and the blonde man smiled reassuringly. “If one of us isn't comfortable with anything, then we don't do it. Simple as. Doesn't matter if one of us wants to do it.” Steve opened his mouth to speak but Danny beat him to it. “Yeah, I've thought about you with one of my ties covering your eyes. But if you're not happy with it then it won't happen.”

“No, but… you wanna do it.” Steve said, and Danny worried that he was going to chew his bottom lip off completely. He let go of Steve's hands and grabbed the man's shoulders.

“Yes, but you clearly don't!” Danny shook him gently, willing the message to get into Steve’s head. “If  _ you _ wanted to do something to me, and I didn't like it, would you do it?”

Steve shook his head furiously. “Of course not, Danny!”

“There you go, then.” Danny squeezed Steve's shoulders. “Okay, babe? Please don't worry, or think that you have to do things in the bedroom just because I want to.”

Steve twisted his fingers in Danny’s shirt and dipped his head to nuzzle his collarbone. “It’s not that I don’t wanna do it… just never thought about it.” He admitted quietly. “I’m not worried about it triggering anything before you ask. I know you’d take care of me if it… if it got too much.”

“Damn right I would, babe.” Danny rubbed his back in slow, gentle circles. “I’d drop everything and anything to make sure you were alright.”

After a few minutes of silence, Steve cleared his throat. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’d… be up for trying it at some point.” He lifted his head up to look into Danny’s eyes, a hesitant smile on his face. “Not today, not tomorrow, but… yeah. I wanna try it, for you.”

Danny felt his chest tighten at those words, and at the emotions that were written all over Steve’s face. “Alright,” he nodded, and returned the man’s smile before pressing his lips against Steve’s. “I love you, Steve. Regardless of whatever happens.”

Steve turned into Danny’s hand that had migrated to cup his face. “Love you too, Danno.”

“Honestly, babe, it means a lot that you wanna do this.” Danny’s fingertips lightly scratched behind Steve’s ear. “If you want, you could even try it to me first. To see how good it is.”

A twinkle shone in Steve’s eyes at that, and he nodded again. Danny leaned up to kiss him again, longer this time, before they settled into their bed. Steve wasted no time in invading Danny’s personal space like he always does, setting up shop at his usual position against Danny’s side with one arm slung over his torso.

Danny wrapped both arms around Steve, hugging the man close to his chest, and wondered what other kinks were in that jar, and what sort of conversations and admissions they’d spark.


	6. 5: Whoever comes first, wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Steve moaned as his lover sucked at the spot on his neck that always got him going. “If you come first… we stay here all day. Just you, me, and this bed.”_

“So, I have an idea.” Steve muttered in between kisses as Danny crawled on top of him, their naked bodies pressing together in all the right places.

“Huh?” Danny paid him no real attention as he started to kiss along Steve’s jaw.

“If I come first… we go to work. But if you - holy fuck, Danny!” Steve moaned as his lover sucked at the spot on his neck that always got him going. “If you come first… we stay here all day. Just you, me, and this bed.”

Danny stopped his assault on Steve to lean up onto his forearms that were braced either side of the man's face. “Wha… are you serious?” He squinted as Steve smirked at him and winked, before realisation hit. “Was that on the bit of paper? No wonder you looked like the cat who got the cream when you came back to bed - stop laughing, babe!” 

He lightly thumped Steve's chest as the man laughed, feigning annoyance, but truth be told Danny loved seeing this side of Steve. It was such a contrast to the man who drove him to despair on a daily basis at work by thinking that shooting first and asking questions later was the right thing to do.

“Then choose better words next time, Danno.” The corners of Steve's eyes crinkled as he smiled and yeah okay, Danny thought, he could have worded it better. He shrugged and dipped his head to lightly kiss Steve, ignoring the man's whine when he pulled away after a few seconds.

“So… that's the game then?” He whispered against Steve’s lips. Steve frantically nodded as he bucked up against Danny, trying to gain an advantage already. “Alright… deal.”

Danny instantly set about kissing and licking a path down Steve’s chest, using his body weight to pin the brunette to the bed. He was determined to get this over with quick - not just because he actually wanted to go to work, but because he wanted to get one over Steve. 

Steve threw his head back and groaned loud when Danny suddenly took his semi-hard erection into his mouth. His cheeks flushed at the feeling of Danny’s hot, wet mouth around his cock, not to mention the sight that met him when he eventually tucked his chin to his chest and chanced a look. Steve gripped the bedsheets with both fists as his dick betrayed him and went hard embarrassingly quickly as soon as Danny started rubbing at the soft skin behind his balls.

“You forget, babe,” Danny said after he slowly let Steve’s dick slide out of his mouth, his hand still driving the brunette crazy. “I know you, and I know what you like.”

“Uh…” Steve moaned as he felt fingers brush over his hole. He opened his mouth to speak again but the words were garbled and he gave up, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Danny smirked as he reached up and grabbed the sachet of lube that was hidden under his pillow, for situations just like this, and tore it open with his teeth. “I don’t need much of this, babe… you’re still slick and loose from last night, aren’t you?” He said, punctuating his sentence with kisses and nips to the crease where Steve’s thigh met his hip. Steve answered by spreading his legs wider and lifting one to plant a foot on the bed, giving Danny ample opportunity to move his mouth over and continue his ministrations on the sensitive skin where his ass met his now-quivering thigh.

“Fuck!” Steve had had enough, and reached down to haul Danny up by his biceps. He pulled the man into a bruising kiss and wrapped his legs around Danny’s waist, rocking up and providing delicious friction for both of their cocks. “Fuck me, Danny. Please, c’mon.”

“That want you want? I know how much you love it when I fuck you, baby.” Danny ground his hips into Steve’s, delighting in the whine he got in response. “I love it too, especially when you’re begging for my cock.”

Steve’s patience snapped at those words. He snatched the sachet of lube from Danny’s hand and applied some to the man’s aching cock himself, smirking as Danny pushed into his grip. Steve then reached down and smeared the rest of the lube on his hole, quickly prepping himself, until Danny batted his hand away and lined himself up after roughly shoving a pillow under Steve’s hips.

Both men groaned as Danny’s cock slid into Steve in one fluid move. But instead of moving right away Danny reached back and removed Steve’s legs from around his waist, before pushing forward until the taller man was almost bent in half, his lower legs over Danny’s shoulders. Danny bit his lip when Steve grabbed his thighs to keep that position, and then he finally started fucking into Steve.

He started off slow, teasing and torturing Steve in the way that he knows the man sometimes likes with long pushes that made Danny’s balls brush against his ass. But that soon backfired as the head of his dick hit Steve’s prostate. Danny’s mouth went dry as Steve turned his head to the side and let out a keening whine as he clamped his eyes shut, and he even felt his dick twitch inside of Steve.

Danny picked up the pace, desperate for this to end so that he could come - but not before Steve did, of course. He sucked in a breath and resisted the overwhelming urge to blink, lest he not look at Steve for even a fraction of a second. Danny could see his untouched dick, hard and leaking and bouncing against its owners stomach with each movement that Danny made. As he told Steve earlier, he knew him and what he liked. And not for the first time, he used that in an attempt to get what he wanted.

Steve gasped when Danny abruptly withdrew from him, and before he could protest Danny pushed and pulled him until he was face down on their bed. He moaned so loudly that he was pretty sure the birds nesting in the tree outside would wake when Danny parted his legs slightly and entered his body again, and clutched the pillow beneath his head in a death grip as Danny’s fingers wrapped around his hips and started to pound into him.

“Harder, Danny, harder!” Steve begged, and Danny obeyed, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust.

“Fuck, Steve. Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Danny panted, letting go of Steve’s hips to run hands down his sweaty back before grabbing handfuls of his asscheeks. “Fucking love your ass. Remember the other day when we jerked off? This is your fantasy.”

Steve nodded. “So fucking hot. Love your dick in my ass.” The last word was drawn out as Danny brought a hand down on his right asscheek in a slap. 

“Yeah, you like that? Like when I slap your ass?” Danny tipped his head back to try and get a strand of hair out of his face, not wanted to let go of the man beneath him. He slapped the same cheek again, and Steve choked back a sob as he felt his already throbbing cock grow even heavier.

He snaked a hand underneath himself and sighed in relief when he touched himself. Danny noticed, and saw this as the perfect opportunity. He pursed his lips as he fucked Steve as hard as he physically could, knowing and seeing for himself that Steve was getting close as he fucked himself on Danny’s cock and then into his grip.

Danny could feel his orgasm getting hotter, where it had been steadily building ever since he’d flipped Steve over. Because as much as Steve loved getting fucked on his front, Danny loved it too as it meant he could see the way that the man’s ass bounced every time he thrust into him.

“Danny!” Steve gasped, trying to look over his shoulder, desperate to see his lover’s face. “‘m close!”

“Me too, baby.” Danny’s voice cracked, and he paused for a few seconds to gather what little energy he had left and ignored his dick screaming at him for the lack of movement.

Steve, on the other hand, smiled into his pillow. For as much as Danny said that he knew him and what he liked, in turn he knew  _ Danny _ and what he liked. So when he felt Danny briefly pause to catch his breath and hear his voice waver, he knew that Danny must be  _ really _ close, more than he was letting on.

He waited until Danny started moving inside him again before he did it. Steve clenched and unclenched his ass tight around Danny’s cock, randomly putting immense pressure around him before releasing only to do it again seconds later. Danny cried out at the amazing feeling he felt and gripped Steve’s flesh so hard that his fingernails left small crescent-shaped marks.

Both men were so close, so on the edge, and were doing everything possible to make the other finish first. When their releases finally crashed over them they lay there, a sweaty and panting mess, until Steve managed to find the words to speak first.

“Fuck… just…” he shook his head, wiping his face with a shaking hand. “Fuck.”

“Can’t believe that… or you, you  _ animal! _ ”

“You’re the one that’s made a mess of my ass, thank’s very much!” Steve wrinkled his nose as he felt Danny’s come start to leak out of his hole. “You’re the animal. Now get off, I need some coffee before we go anywhere…”

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Hawaii. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, the temperature was just right, and it even seemed that the criminals had decided to have a day off.

Not that Steve and Danny knew that, of course, because that would mean that they actually showed up for work. No, instead, Steve spent all day taunting Danny that the blonde man had lost the game - from his bed, of course.

Danny, meanwhile, was praying that tomorrow's kink would lead to payback time.


	7. 6. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Steve loves kissing._
> 
> _Or, to be more accurate, he loves sharing kisses with Danny._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet to tide you guys over until I have time to write a longer chapter for another kink ;)

Steve loves kissing. 

Or, to be more accurate, he loves sharing kisses with Danny.

Steve would sometimes wake up early for his morning swim, and brush his lips against Danny’s before leaving the sleeping blonde in their bed, returning later to shower just as Danny is getting up.

But sometimes Steve forgoes his morning exercise, choosing instead to shut his alarm off and plaster himself to Danny’s back while softly kissing the back of his neck before drifting back to sleep. Then he’d wake up to Danny planting kisses on his face and smile as he nestled into the warmth of his boyfriend before covering his lips with his own and sinking into the kiss, not even batting an eyelid at the stale taste of morning breath. Steve would push his luck and try and keep him in bed for as long as possible, but eventually Danny would pry himself out of Steve’s arms and drag them both into the bathroom to get ready for work.

At work, Steve enjoyed stealing kisses at any opportunity - within reason, of course. Swift but passionate kisses in either man’s office and quick pecks in the Camaro before or after time in the field were commonplace. The rest of their team rolled their eyes as it seemed that Steve wasn’t able to go more than a few hours without kissing Danny.

Kisses when they got home went one of two ways. If it had been a relatively ‘normal’ day (as in there was minimal shooting and destruction), then Danny and Steve would casually trade kisses and touches as they went about organising dinner, having been able to do the same thing all day.

On the other hand, if it had been a day full of shootouts, car chases and anything else that the criminals of Hawaii decided to throw their way - like today - then it would go very differently. Both men hadn’t had much - if any - opportunity to even see each other, so when they finally did stumble through the door Steve would desperately pull Danny into a bruising kiss.

Danny knew that his boyfriend needed and craved his touch after such a stressful day, and made sure to provide plenty of reassuring touches and caresses as he led Steve upstairs to their bedroom. After days like these, all they both wanted was to relax and unwind, and that’s exactly what they did.

Steve held Danny close and sighed in relief as they made love, their limbs and bodies entwined. Both men were full of pent up want for the other, which showed in the fast but gentle motions each of them made. Steve fell over the edge first, his mouth open in a silent gasp, and the sight of him coupled with the sensations Danny felt as he tightened around him caused him to quickly follow suit.

Once they’d untangled themselves and made an attempt to clean themselves up, Steve slumped over Danny’s equally tired body, and they lazily traded kisses with each other before deciding that some food might not be such a bad idea.


	8. 7. Sex toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Danny raised an eyebrow at Steve, who was currently toying with the blonde hairs on his stomach, before reaching over the get the scrap of paper he’d picked out of the jar not long ago. He showed it to Steve, whose reaction was to dart his tongue out and wet his suddenly dry lips. “Right…”_

Steve moaned in relief as he raised his hips and stretched his body from head to toe, working out the kinks that came from spending the better part of ten hours asleep. It had been one hell of a day yesterday, and Steve and Danny had never been so relieved to see their bed when they eventually made it home.

Danny smirked from where he was propped up against his pillow next to him as Steve’s body sunk back into the mattress, and took a sip of his coffee. “Morning, babe.”

“Hey,” Steve rubbed his eyes before pushing himself up to sit beside Danny and press a kiss to his lips. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, but I feel like I could still sleep for another few hours. You?”

Steve nodded. “Same,” he smiled, dipping his face down to kiss Danny’s bare shoulder. “So… whatcha wanna do today?”

Danny raised an eyebrow at Steve, who was now toying with the blonde hairs on his stomach, before reaching over the get the scrap of paper he’d picked out of the jar not long ago. He showed it to Steve, whose reaction was to dart his tongue out and wet his suddenly dry lips. “Right…”

“Yeah.” Danny scrunched up the paper that had  _‘sex toys’_  scrawled on it, placed it on the bedside table and turned back to his partner. He blinked as Steve shivered, despite it being comfortably warm. “Guessing you like the idea, then?”

Steve scratched an invisible itched on his chin. “I… might have, uh, done it once or twice before.” He admitted, shifting not-so-subtly to pull his pyjama pants down where they’d bunched around his cock.

“Oh yeah?” Danny’s lips curled into a grin. “Me too, babe. What did you do?”

“Before, I used to fuck myself with a dildo and imagine it was you.” Steve whispered quickly, and could feel the blush rapidly rise up his neck as Danny continued to stare at him.

“Please tell me you still have it.” Danny said hoarsely.

Steve shook his head, much to Danny’s dismay. “Got rid of it when we got together.”

“Shame,” Danny sighed as he traced the outline of Steve’s cock through his pants with feather light touches. “I would have loved to see you enjoy yourself with it.”

“Y-yeah?” Steve’s breath hitched as he swallowed past the lump in his throat.

“Oh yeah,” Danny palmed the man’s cock, feeling the heat radiate from it and smiling at Steve. “Then I’d give it to you to suck while I fuck you with  _my_ cock. Maybe I’d even fit both of them in you at the same time, I reckon you could do it.”

Steve’s lips parted, but he couldn’t form any words. So Danny continued.

“And, if you were a bad boy - or if you just wanted it because that’s a good enough reason for me, Steve,” Danny added, smiling again when Steve nodded in understanding, “Maybe I’d fuck you hard and shoot my load inside you. But then I’d slide a butt plug in your ass and trap my come inside.”

Danny then looked directly into Steve’s wide eyes as he leant closer, moving his hand up to lie flat on the man’s abdomen and lightly scratch at the sparse hairs covering the skin. “Can you imagine going to work like that? Nobody else would guess a thing, but I’d know that you were walking around with my come still inside you.” Steve sucked in a breath. “Maybe some would trickle out if you moved the wrong way. And then when we get home, I’d finally take out and fuck you again.”

Steve whimpered and clutched at Danny’s hand. He’d shut his eyes and bit his lower lip as he listened to Danny and thought about the things that he was saying, but then he suddenly threw Danny’s hand off of him and jack-knifed off of the bed.

“Woah woah, whatcha doin’, babe?” Danny scrambled to the edge of the bed and watched as Steve grabbed the nearest pair of trousers he could find and yank them on. “If I went too far then I’m sorry, Steve! Come back to bed and we’ll talk -”

“Shut up and get dressed, Danno.” Steve threw his clothes at him.

Danny frowned. “Why? Where are we going?”

“The shop I got my dildo is from is just off Alakawa Street, in the Nimitz Center.” Steve seemed breathless as he pulled a t-shirt over his head and down his body, his semi-hard cock just about visible through his chinos. “You’re buying me an early Christmas present... but I guess it's for you too.”

Danny froze for a split second as his gaze met Steve's before he eagerly nodded and, once he'd got his shaking hands to zip up his jeans, Danny hauled Steve in for a bruising kiss before dragging his out of their bedroom and out of the house.


	9. 8. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Someone’s keen,” Steve craned his head back to kiss Danny as he relaxed back into the sturdy blonde. “Dare I ask?”_

Danny smirked as he approached Steve where he was toweling himself dry. This morning it was his turn to open the jar, and all day he’d been pondering what to do with the word  _ ‘Mirror’ _ . But as he plastered himself to his lover’s equally naked body and threw the towel over his shoulder, Danny had a brilliant idea.

“Someone’s keen,” Steve craned his head back to kiss Danny as he relaxed back into the sturdy blonde. “Dare I ask?”

Danny shook his head as his hands roamed over Steve’s bare skin, pausing to teasingly pinch his nipples before he slowly let one wander south. “Been wondering what to do with you all day ever since I read today’s scrap of paper.” He whispered against Steve’s shoulder.

“Whatever you want, Danno.” Steve said in one breath, hands balled into fists at his side as he watched his reflection in the mirror, watched Danny’s hand as it finally reached his cock.

Danny pressed kissed to Steve’s bare shoulder as he stroked and squeezed his dick, and relished in the shudders that his teasing and slow ministrations caused. Steve bit his lip when he reached a hand back to grab at Danny’s ass in an attempt to pull him closer and felt his cock slide against his crack.

“Can you imagine if I fucked you right now?” Danny whispered as he rubbed up against Steve. “You could see what I see every time we do this, see yourself come apart under my touches.”

Steve whimpered and gave up trying to hold himself still. He leant forward and braced his hands either side of the mirror, his eyes still on Danny’s hands as they toyed with his nipples and cock. “Fuck…”

“Maybe another time, babe.” Danny said as he gave a nipple one final pinch before bringing his hand up to tap two fingers on Steve’s lips. “Suck ‘em.” Steve parted his lips and let Danny’s fingers into his mouth, working his tongue around the digits before they were withdrawn, and sucked in a breath as he felt Danny’s fingers slide in between his asscheeks and probe at his entrance.

Steve closed his eyes choked back a sob as he felt fingernails scratch at his puckered hole. He felt like all of his nerve endings were on fire at the sensations that seemed to shoot up his spine and down to his toes, and hung his head with a moan when he felt the first finger slip inside. Danny smirked and kissed the back of Steve’s neck as he continued to stroke the man’s cock at the same time, making him rock back and forth into each point of stimulation. Add to that Danny’s hard cock brushing against his ass and Steve quickly became a babbling mess.

“Fuck, fuck,  _ holy shit, Danny! _ ” Steve gasped for breath as he opened his eyes and took in his reflection. His face and upper torso were flushed a deep red and his pupils were blown wide with lust. Danny’s hand was now a blur on his cock, spreading the precum that was oozing from the head down his length.

Then Danny added a second finger in his ass. The angle was just about enough to brush his prostate, and when that happened Steve’s whole body shuddered and he arched his back. Danny gave him a brief reprieve before flexing his fingers again, and this time Steve bucked forward into Danny’s hand on his swollen cock.

“You getting close, babe?” Danny mouthed against his neck, his morning stubble rubbing against Steve’s smooth skin and causing the taller man to suck in a breath. Steve frantically nodded and let out another whine. “Yeah? You wanna come?”

“Need to, please!” Steve begged, his hands and thighs shaking with the effort of holding himself upright. Danny withdrew his fingers and plastered a hand to Steve’s chest to toy with a nipple again as he slid his erection up and down the curve of his ass, his onslaught on his lover endless.

Steve let out a guttural moan as he finally came after being on the the edge for so long, thick ropes of come shooting up onto his chest. Danny stroked and held him through his orgasm, whispered soothing words into his ear as his heart rate begun to return to normal, but when Steve’s legs buckled from under him Danny gently lowered him to his knees.

Steve’s gaze went straight to Danny’s erection that was only a foot away from him, standing proud and already leaking. Danny wasted no time in invading his personal space and tugging hard on his hair, and Steve willingly opened his mouth as the blonde man directed his cock inside. He hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue around the crown of Danny’s dick, holding still as Danny fucked his mouth with short, sharp thrusts until he came with a shout, holding Steve in place as he emptied down his throat.

Danny eventually relaxed his grip on his hair, and Steve leant back to let his softening dick slip out of his mouth before sagging against Danny’s hip. Steve smiled up at him, his lips rosy and plump from sucking him, and Danny dragged his hand down to cup his face. He swiped his thumb across Steve’s jaw line, collecting streaks of his own come that had leaked past Steve’s lips and brought it back to the man’s mouth, and Steve happily accepted it.

They turned their heads to see their reflection, and the sight of Danny running his fingers through Steve’s hair as he knelt in front of him, his mouth open as he still tried to catch his breath, was one that both men wouldn’t forget for a long time.


	10. 9. Clinging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW, okay. Let's not even discuss how behind I am. Other WIP's plus my nursing dissertation and real life are just ugh.

“I’m hungry.” Steve mumbled against Danny’s lips from where he was sprawled over him in their bed, both men equally worn out from their recent round of sex.

“So? You know where the kitchen is.” Danny quickly batted Steve’s hand away when the brunette snuck a hand down and squeezed his tender balls. “Hey! At least wait until they’ve refilled before doing that, you animal!”

“But I’m hungry.”

“And also on top of me.”

Steve continued to nuzzle Danny’s face and relish in the roughness of the slight stubble under his lips, not to mention the feeling of their entwined legs and the sound and feeling of coarse hairs brushing together. “Mmm… I’ll move for you in a bit.”

“Yes, but why do  _ I _ have to bring  _ you _ food?” Danny sighed, his fingertips lightly tracing random patterns on his lover’s back. “As we’ve just proven, you’re perfectly capable of moving yourself.”

“Exactly… now I’m tired.” Steve emphasised his point by briefly moving his face to the side to yawn loudly, before quickly turning to press another kiss to the corner of Danny’s jaw. “Riding your dick after spending the day running after our suspect wasn’t exactly easy on my thighs.”

Danny raised an eyebrow as he tucked his chin to his chest to look down at Steve, whose eyes were closed. “Coming from the ex Navy SEAL…” he hummed against Steve’s lips before gently sucking the man’s bottom lip into his mouth. “You do realise that you need to stop kissing me and get off if you want me to move, huh?”

“But I don’t want to,” Steve exhaled through his nose and wriggled atop his human cushion. “Love you. Love kissing you, and... you smell like us”

A soft blush crept up Danny’s neck. He pulled Steve even closer, one hand remaining on his still-sweaty back as the other wandered down to cup one of his asscheeks and carefully squeeze the pink flesh. “I know you’d stay right here all day if you could, babe,” Danny smiled as Steve’s eyelids fluttered open and he could finally gaze into those green orbs. “And I love you too. But I’m still not moving.”


	11. 10. Homemade video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Once he’d got the angle right and made sure they were both in the shot, Danny got up onto his knees and leant back against the headboard with one arm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't shout at me, I've had to write an 8,000 word essay!! And have other WIPs.

They’d talked about filming themselves having sex before, but it wasn’t until Steve pulled  _ ‘Homemade movie’  _ out of the jar that morning that they actually did it, raising an eyebrow at Danny as he showed him the slip of paper. Danny all but dragged him back to bed and grabbed Steve’s phone, opening the camera app and propping it against the lamp on the bedside table before throwing a bottle of lube onto the mattress beside them.

Once he’d got the angle right and made sure they were both in the shot, Danny got up onto his knees and leant back against the headboard with one arm. Palming and squeezing his cock, he watched as Steve crawled towards him on his hands and knees and instantly took Danny’s cock into his mouth. Danny ran his fingers through Steve’s hair as he went to town on him, and could feel himself getting harder as Steve kept gazing into the camera as he bobbed his head up and down.

Danny let go of the headboard and towered over Steve, the hand in his lover’s hair trailing a slow path down his back until he reached his destination. Steve moaned around his cock when he felt fingers tease at his entrance and arched his back to push his ass up, and Danny’s free hand kneaded and squeezed his ass cheeks.

“Yeah babe, you love sucking my cock.” Danny ran both his hands through Steve’s hair and caressed his face and neck as he started thrusting into his mouth, Steve’s face almost pressed against him. Steve didn’t reply, instead continuing to lavish Danny’s cock with his lips and tongue as he reached down to grasp his own as he held himself up with one arm.

Steve continued to cast glances at the camera every time his nose brushed against the curls at the base of Danny’s cock, and made a show of pulling back and taking him back into his mouth. Danny grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers before reaching to run them over Steve’s hole before finally slipping one inside. The brunette eagerly backed up and worked the digit inside of him, and Danny smirked as he realised that their spontaneous bout of sex only a few hours ago (what could he say, he woke up in the middle of the night horny as fuck) meant that Steve was still slick and didn’t need much preparation. One finger soon became two, and Danny wished his arms were longer so he didn’t have to lean as far over Steve.

“Ready babe?”

“Fuck yeah, Danno,” Steve turned around and stuck his ass in the air, his hole a glistening target as he braced himself on his forearms and knees. “Always ready for you.”

Danny lathered his hard dick in lube and lined himself up, and in one swift move he buried his cock all the way inside Steve with a moan. He grabbed Steve’s hips and started pounding him, the man’s whimpers each time Danny hit his prostate only spurring him on even more. Steve leant up and tipped his head back, the change in position meaning that his backside looked even more fuckable to Danny. The blonde loved watching his dick disappear inside that magnificent ass; it was a sight that he will never get used to, and a sight that never failed to mesmerise and arouse him.

“Harder, Danny, harder!” Steve couldn’t hold the position anymore and slumped back onto the mattress, the sheets clenched in his fists as Danny continued to drive into him. Danny briefly pulled out of him and slapped his ass with his cock, giving himself a few quick strokes before slamming back inside him. Steve grunted and took Danny’s weight when he covered his body with his own, and craned his head to kiss any area of Danny that he could. His arms were shaking with the effort of holding them both even slightly off of the bed but Steve was determined to carry on, despite Danny’s thrusts getting harder and faster. One of Danny’s arms was around Steve’s neck and his other hand had snuck down and was wrapped around the taller man’s touch-starved cock.

They’d worked out a rhythm and were matching each other’s movements. Danny’s hand was working Steve’s cock in time with slamming into him, his balls bumping against the underside of his ass when suddenly Steve froze. He let out a guttural cry as he came, shooting all over the mattress as Danny relentlessly stroked and fucked into him. Out the corner of his eye Steve saw his phone still recording them, and couldn’t tear his eyes away from the image of Danny continuing to fuck him like an animal. Steve moaned from deep in his throat as he felt warmth flood his insides as Danny came, and was relieved when his hands left his over-sensitive cock and clutched at his chest as he rocked into him.

Danny slowly pulled out of Steve before falling back onto his haunches, running a hand over his reddened ass cheeks before slipping two fingers back into his hole and twisting them around.

“Wanna taste, baby?” Danny’s chest was heaving as he shoved his fingers in Steve’s face, and didn’t miss that Steve’s eyes flicked over to his phone before sucking Danny’s cream off of his fingers.

Danny couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Steve as he fellated his fingers, and nuzzled and pressed kisses into his hair as he reached out for his phone with his other hand.

* * *

Danny came back into their bedroom after disposing of the damp washcloth they’d just cleaned themselves up with and grinned as he saw that Steve had barely moved from where he’d left him sprawled on his front in their bed, the covers still bunched up at the end by his feet as he was looking intently at his phone. Yet again he wished that his recovery period was like it was twenty years ago as he laid onto the mattress next to his lover. Steve sighed in contentment as Danny started lightly running his fingers up and down his back, and looked over his phone to smile at him.

“You watching it already?” Danny asked, and shook his head when Steve nodded. “You’ve just lived it, Steve. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten what we did already?”

Steve laughed. “Definitely not, just… curious about how it looked.” Moans coming from his phone distracted him and his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip.

“And? What’s the judge’s verdict?”

“‘T’s hot.” Steve arched his back when Danny’s hand touched a sensitive spot. “Really hot, Danno.”

“Not surprised, babe… was hot from where I was looking, too.” Danny rested his head on his hand as Steve tilted his phone so they could both see the screen, his other still sending goosebumps down his lover’s spine. “Can you send it to me?”

Steve nodded, and hit the ‘share’ button to bring up his contacts. Danny turned his head to nuzzle and kiss behind his ear. and as a result Steve was a little… distracted, moving his head so Danny could get better access. His eyelids fluttered shut when Danny nipped at his earlobe, which also was the same time as he hit the ‘send’ button.

“All done, Danno.” Steve smiled at Danny when he pulled away, and rolled onto his back to stretch from head to toe. Danny was briefly distracted by his lover’s toned, sweaty body as he got up to pull on a fresh pair of boxers before snagging his phone from where it was charging on the bedside table.

“Uh… nope. Not got it.” Danny frowned at Steve after he checked his messages, showing him his inbox which lacked their video. “You sure you sent it, babe?”

“Yeah, of course, I’ll show you,” Steve thumbed through his messages to get to his outbox, and the blood drained from his face when he realised that he hadn’t sent to Danny. “... shit.”

Danny froze. “What, Steve?” He didn’t look anywhere but his lover’s alarmingly pale face. “You sent it, right?”

“Uh, yeah…” Steve ran a hand over his face before he worked up the courage to look over at Danny. “Just… not to you.”

Danny was pretty sure this was what having a stroke felt like. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he found his voice. “Please be kidding. Is that a joke? If it is, it’s not funny, Steve.” His heart sank when Steve shook his head after pulling the top sheet over to cover his crotch. “What the fuck?! So who  _ did _ you send it to?!”

Steve bit his lip and averted his gaze as the name tumbled from his lips, and cringed as Danny flew into a rage filled with expletives.

“I’m sorry, Danno! But you distracted me, and-”

Steve was cut off by Danny launching himself onto their bed and start thumping him with a pillow, asking him  _ how is it my fault, it’s your phone, Steven?! _ .

* * *

_ Roughly 4000 miles away... _

Cath was puzzled when her phone alerted her to a message from Steve. She opened it and downloaded the video attachment before hitting play, thinking it was a snippet of a crime scene that he needed help with.

Seeing her naked SEAL of an ex-boyfriend crawl towards the equally naked Danny Williams and take his cock into his mouth was  _ not  _ what she expected to see, and screamed as she jabbed at her phone before throwing it across the room, not wanting to see what the rest of the 30 minute clip entailed.

This was  _ not _ how she thought her day would go.


	12. 11. (Attempted) Sex in the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sex in the sea was always going to be an interesting one, and Danny wasn't surprised at all to pull that one out of the jar on his way back from his morning trip to the bathroom. Steve groggily rubbed his eyes before arching his back and stretching his body with a satisfying groan, and so didn't notice Danny sneak his hand under his pillow to grab the lube and tuck it into his boxers before he was roughly pulled out of their bed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one started off as one thing... then went onto another. And then one of my fave tropes made a brief appearance. Promise it will return in a future prompt :) Thank you to everyone for being patient with this and I hope you like this one! Again, kudos and comments are my elixir.

Sex in the sea was always going to be an interesting one, and Danny wasn't surprised at all to pull that one out of the jar on his way back from his morning trip to the bathroom. Steve groggily rubbed his eyes before arching his back and stretching his body with a satisfying groan, and so didn't notice Danny sneak his hand under his pillow to grab the lube and tuck it into his boxers before he was roughly pulled out of their bed.

"Danny, wha-?"

"Shut up," Danny instructed as he led his boyfriend down the stairs with a rough grip on his wrist before sharply making their way over and out onto the lanai. "Okay? Just… shut up."

Steve frowned in confusion as his sleep-fogged mind tried to work out why they were outside before they'd even had their morning coffee. But the waves splashing against the beach combined with Danny's fingers teasing at the waistband of his boxers had the desired effect, and Steve flashed a toothy grin at him.

"You wanna start something… out here?" Steve asked, his voice still gravelly from sleep.

"Not just 'something', babe," Danny linked their fingers together and walked him over to the beach, stopping when the shallows of the sea washed over their bare feet. He moved to stand behind Steve, fingers lightly brushing over his cock as he pressed his own up against his boyfriend's clothed ass. "Gonna fuck you in the ocean." He whispered in Steve's ear.

Steve's whole body shuddered and he bucked into Danny's hand at those words. "Shit… please, Danno."

"Yeah, you want it?" Danny smirked as Steve moaned and nodded, and started to nudge him into the water. "C'mon then, babe."

With their boxers left on the beach and both men up to their waist in the sea, Danny wasted no time in tearing open the large sachet of lube (waterproof, of course) and slipped a slicked up finger inside Steve. He wrapped one arm around the brunette's torso to keep him pressed against him as a second finger probed inside, and curling them  _just so_  brought a moan out of Steve that was music to Danny's ears. A third finger had Steve bringing his ass back to try and make them go deeper before bucking forward into his hand that was currently tugging at his cock.

"Ugh, please Danny," Steve begged as Danny stretched and flexed his fingers inside him, "Fuck me!" Danny raised an eyebrow at the desperate tone in Steve's voice, but removed his three fingers with a kiss to his neck. After slicking up his cock with more lube and throwing the sachet back towards the shore he positioned himself against Steve's entrance, and when he didn't make any moves to continue Steve actually  _whimpered._ "Please!"

Danny playfully nipped at his collarbone. "Sshh, alright babe. I gotcha." He murmured, before guiding his cock with one hand and slowly breaching Steve's hole, eliciting a long moan out of both of them.

Danny tried but he just couldn't go as deep as they both wanted; whether it was simply because of the height difference or the waves bobbing them about, he wasn't sure. But with a hand on Steve's hip and one plastered to his chest, Danny started thrusting in and out of him as best he could.

"Shit," Danny growled in frustration as he guided his cock back inside after it fell out, and resumed his hold on Steve, "Don't move, Steve."

"'m trying!" Steve had a deathgrip on Danny's hand on his chest while he used every last ounce of his years of Navy training to remain as still as possible, fighting every instinct and desire to move his body in time with Danny's thrusts. The sea bed that they were standing on may be level, but the waves sloshing around them thanks to Danny's gyrating hips weren't exactly helping them keep their balance.

They managed to keep up the momentum for a short while until Danny reluctantly had to stop, his cock partially inside Steve as he breathed heavily against his lover's back. Steve huffed in disappointment and craned his head to look back, shuffling slightly to keep his balance.

"Whassup?"

"Gotta stop, babe… I can't reach-" Danny adjusted his hand that was splayed across Steve's pecs. "Why are you so tall?!"

Steve carefully turned around in his arms but still remained flush against him, letting out a sigh as Danny's cock slipped out of his ass. He had what Danny called his 'stupid goofy in love face' on as he reached down into the tight space between them and squeezed his cock under the water. "Could, ah, could ask you why you're so short, Danno." Steve bit his lip as Danny kissed a nipple before blowing over the hardened nub, the feeling going straight to his dick.

"Only in height, babe, only in height." Danny winked as he carefully led Steve by his cock -  _that'll_  teach Steve to make height jokes while they're trying to have sex - back towards the shallows, dragging one of their pairs of boxers over with a foot before lowering himself to sit on them. At Steve's raised eyebrow he explained, "Sand doesn't belong in my ass, Steven, sex or no sex."

Steve bit his lip in a smirk as he sank to his knees and straddled Danny, who quickly latched on to Steve's ass and grabbed a fistful of each plump cheek at the same time that Steve ducked his head to ravage his lover's mouth, his hands roaming over every part of Danny's body he could get.

Danny's dick was rubbing against the underside of Steve's ass, and the delicious friction combined with the shallow water that was lapping around them was sending shivers down the brunette's spine, which definitely did  _not_  go unnoticed by Danny.

"You want my dick back in you, baby?" He whispered against Steve's collarbone.

"Please," Steve's voice cracked as he nuzzled the side of the man's head, " _Please._ Always want it."

Danny felt a fresh surge of arousal wash over him at those words; it wasn't new information, but each time he heard them it felt like the first time all over again. "Yeah you do, you're so desperate for it," He said as one hand slipped in between Steve's cheeks, two fingers easily sinking into his lover's hole."It's like you were made to take cock - in both your pretty holes." Steve leant back a fraction to look at Danny, his jaw slack and pupils blown so wide that the green iris' were almost obscured, and couldn't stop the low moan that escaped as the words echoed in his head. "Yeah you like the sound of that one, don'tcha?" Danny whispered as he traced over Steve's lips with the pad of his thumb. "One cock in your mouth and another in your ass?"

 _"... Yes."_  Steve blushed and admitted, so quietly that Danny suspected that he was afraid of anyone else within a mile radius overhearing - and at that moment in time with the morning's sun shining down on them, he couldn't remember a time where Steve had ever looked so beautiful. Steve's voice broke when he opened his mouth to speak again and he felt his face flush in embarrassment, but Danny was quick to quash it.

Danny pressed a brief but powerful kiss to Steve's lips, catching the gasp that followed when he crooked the fingers he still had inside Steve. "C'mon," Danny winked before leaning back on his forearms, his knees bent to help support Steve's back. "Ride me."

Steve grabbed the discarded sachet of lube (that was miraculously within arms reach) and split the last of it between their cocks before he reached behind him and positioned Danny's cock. A quick raise of his ass and soon he was slowly sinking down on the other man's hard length, wincing slightly as he took the thicker end of Danny's cock that he couldn't earlier, until there was no more left to take. "Shit. Don't think I'll last long." Danny said through gritted teeth as Steve rose up and down.

"Me neither."

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Danny balanced on one arm as he ran a hand over every area of Steve's skin he could reach, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath as he rocked his hips back and forth. Small waves were still sloshing around them about a foot high, and Danny noticed that every time spray from bigger waves landed on Steve's back it made him moan even louder as he undulated on Danny's cock.

Steve pinched his nipples with one hand while his other frantically worked his cock that was slick with pre-cum, his breaths coming in short, sharp gasps. "Ungh, 'm getting close, Danno!"

Somehow, Danny managed to pull his upper body up and wrap his arms around Steve's torso. Using Danny's shoulders to keep his balance, Steve stretched his legs out from underneath him with a grimace and into the space that his lover had just vacated, sighing in relief when the cramp that was in his thighs faded. This brought them so close together that they could each feel the others warm puffs of breath on their skin as they adjusted to the new position, with Steve positively squirming at the feeling of Danny fully inside him and not moving.

"Think you can come like this, baby?" Danny whispered, his own voice strained as he fought his body's desire to thrust upwards and get some much sought-after friction. Steve tried to sneak his hand back down in between them to his dick that was almost purple with need but let out a whine when Danny batted him away. "Ah ah ah! Sorry, no touching. You're gonna come just from my dick inside you… and my words. Understand?"

"Y-yeah." Steve nodded frantically, hands grasping at Danny's shoulders and hair. Danny raised an eyebrow after a few long seconds, making him gulp. " _Sir._ "

Danny squeezed his asscheeks hard enough to leave tiny indentations of his fingernails as a reward. "Well done. Now… feel me, all inside you, babe?" Steve nodded, shifting slightly and moaning when that magic spot inside him buzzed. "I'm gonna come inside you, Steve. Just me. But imagine if someone else shoved their dick inside you, using my cum as lube to fuck you with?" Danny kept his eyes locked on Steves.

"Oh fuck!" Steve screwed his face up, head thrown back and jaw clenched as he could swear he felt Danny twitch inside him while his own cock was aching to be touched. "I need to - please, Danny -"

"Then you'd clean me off, taste your ass on my dick. 'Coz you love it when I fuck you, don'cha?" Steve was actually crying as he nodded, Danny busy still with his hands full of his asscheeks. "Yeah you do, you're so good at getting fucked, babe, like you were made for it."

Danny relished in the pure  _longing_  on Steve's face that was mixed with discomfort as he squirmed on his lap. Truth be told, he needed to come, like, yesterday, but the evil part of him was enjoying torturing his boyfriend and revelling in this new fantasy of his - that would  _definitely_ have to be talked about in the not-too distant future. Plus, you know, he'd crawl naked over burning coals if it meant seeing Steve in that much pleasure.

So he was only a  _tiny_  bit pleased that a wave suddenly crashed and sprayed all over Steve's back and down onto his front, which in turn sent Steve into orbit as his orgasm was ripped from deep within him and he clenched around Danny's dick as he arched his back and painted the furry blonde chest in front of him with thick pearly ropes of his cum with a shuddering cry. And because Danny was only human, and had just had Steve pretty much explode in pleasure in his arms, he followed suit almost instantly and released himself into Steve's tight channel, much to his relief.

* * *

 

When Danny eventually came back to reality and opened his eyes, he noticed that not only was he on his back - and could already feel each individual grain of sand sticking to his skin that he'd most definitely be finding everywhere for days - but that Steve's dead weight was helping to press him further into the ground.

"Steve?" Danny mumbled, summoning the last few drops of energy to lift his hand up and drop it down again on Steve's back that was damp with sweat and sea water spray. "You gotta move, babe, I got 190lbs of SEAL blubber crushing me."

"'T's not a nice thing to say…" Steve slurred as he shifted slightly to the side, playfully nipping Danny's earlobe that just happened to be right in front of his face as the blonde exaggerated a sigh of relief. Danny's response was to slap Steve's ass, which caused him to moan and nestle further into the smaller man's embrace.

After much persuasion on his part, Danny hauled Steve to his feet and dragged him back into the sea to freshen up. He took great pleasure in running his hands over Steve's still-sensitive cock and ass under the water, and Steve took even more pleasure in letting him as he lazily drew patterns on Danny's skin.

"So," Danny licked his lips and waited for Steve to look at him before continuing with a smile that masked the butterflies going round in his stomach, "What, uh, what came out earlier…you like the sound of that?"

Steve ducked his head and blushed a fierce shade of red as he fumbled for Danny's hands before nodding. "And do you?"

"I…" Danny started, but honestly he didn't know what to say now that they were talking about it. Steve was  _his,_  and now he wasn't sure if he could share him so intimately with another man. Danny tried to imagine them happily going about their lives together with the knowledge that Steve had had sex with another man, but the picture was fuzzy. "Honestly, babe? I… I don't know."

"But you said-" Steve frowned at Danny as he replayed the earlier conversation in his head before looking away, suddenly feeling exposed and not just because he was naked in the ocean. "Nevermind, forget about it, Danny."

"Steve, wait." Danny squeezed Steve's hands when the other man made to pull away and moved closer until their noses bumped against each other. He hated seeing that defeated expression on Steve's face, and hated himself for being the one to put it there. "I don't even know  _why_  I said it, it was one of those 'heat of the moment' things and I guess I'm lucky that you liked it. I guess I'm just… struggling to actually picture myself sharing you like _that_ with someone else. Babe," Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, feeling a small sense of relief when Steve's arms went around his waist in return. "I love you so much, and I don't wanna lose you, that's all."

Steve nodded, eyelids fluttering shut as he nosed Danny's face, the nerves easy to hear in his voice as he spoke. "I love you too, Danno, always will. But you won't ever lose me, I promise. And we always said that if one of us wants to try something new that we'd talk and think about it…"

"Yeah…" Danny nodded, a shiver running down his spine despite the hot sun beating down onto him. "Yeah, we did say that."

"So… can we think about it, Danny? Please?" Steve whispered against Danny's stubbled cheek. 

A few tense seconds passed, and Steve was about to abandon ship and pretend that he was joking until Danny finally sighed before pressing his their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Not promising anything anytime soon, but… yeah. We can think about it."


	13. 12. After an Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They'd never hurt each other during sex; fine, there'd been the occasional pulled back muscle, and there was that one time that Steve fell off the bed and cracked his head on the bedside cabinet, but nothing deliberate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stiiiillll alive.
> 
> Final exams in 2 weeks time!

When Steve pulled the 'Injury' note out of the jar he frowned. Being hurt wasn't exactly a kink, and he couldn't remember putting it in the jar, but as he turned back to gaze at a sleeping Danny in their bed Steve decided it didn't really matter. He threw the note in the trash can before crawling under the sheets, and raised himself up on one arm to continue watching Danny sleep.

But his mind kept wandering back to the note. They'd never hurt each other during sex; fine, there'd been the occasional pulled back muscle, and there was that one time that Steve fell off the bed and cracked his head on the bedside cabinet, but nothing  _deliberate._

However, whenever things were a little shit - or  _a lot_ , because such was their life - well… things were different, the most recent example being when Danny came back from the Columbian prison.

* * *

 

When they got back home on that fateful day, it was clear that Danny didn't have sex on his mind. Steve knew that, and he had no intention of starting anything heavy, but he just… he  _needed_  to touch him. To reclaim his body after it was taken from him and abused, after one brief horrifying moment where Steve wasn't sure if he'd get Danny back.

Once they'd made it to their bedroom and he'd shut the door, Steve carefully and slowly removed Danny's clothes before hastily stripping himself. He gently laid him on their bed before climbing over him, and Steve set about worshipping every inch of Danny's body with his lips and his hands. Every cut, scrape and bruise was kissed and caressed with a tenderness that many people wouldn't expect to come out of a combat hardened Navy SEAL, let alone Steve McGarrett. But Danny knew just how much of a gentle giant Steve was; whether Steve was fussing over him during an ACL flare up, or patching up Charlie's grazed hands or knees that were often present now that he'd started practising with the Honolulu Shrimps little league. One time Grace was upset because her friends went to a mini spa day and didn't invite her, so Steve used his Navy-trained steady hands to paint her nails and braid her hair, culminating in Grace watching a movie with her feet in Steve's lap while he painted her toenails  _exactly_  the shade of purple she wanted.

When he got to a particularly large bruise that almost covered Danny's entire stomach Steve paused, which brought Danny out of his train of thought. When Danny glanced down he saw those frown lines that he'd kissed away from his face countless times, but there was also a mix of pure hatred and sadness in his eyes.

"Hey," Danny ran the backs of his fingers down Steve's cheek which caused him to glance up at him. "That look may get lesser men to do what you want, but not on this, babe."

"Don't know that," Steve mumbled against the discoloured skin. He settled in between Danny's spread legs, leaning on his elbows so he was comfortable, and alternated between nuzzling and kissing the worst of Danny's many injuries. "I just wish that I could do something."

Danny smiled sadly down at the man in between his legs. Normally the sight of Steve naked, with his face close to his groin and that perfect ass that rippled every time that Steve moved would be his undoing. But he was so exhausted and depleted of energy, and he knew that Steve must be feeling his limp cock against his chest.

"You are, Steve." Danny whispered as he ran his fingers through Steve's hair, a tingle running through his body at the quiet moan and wriggle of contentment that came from him. "Pills and bandages don't do shit compared to getting TLC from my Navy boy."

Steve kissed his way up Danny's furry chest until he could carefully settle against his side with one leg in between his, one hand still running featherlight touches over that huge bruise and occasionally drifting onto areas of unharmed skin.

"Well, I do have a degree in TLC," Steve grinned, before ducking down to sweetly kiss Danny. "Love you, Danny."

"Love you too, babe." Danny reached across to stroke the soft patch of skin around Steve's hip. He longed to let his hand wander and explore the familiar territory that was Steve's ass and his cock that was almost trapped between them - and that's when he realised that Steve was just as limp as he was. Danny had never felt this much pain in all his life - apart from when he and Grace Tilwell were held hostage and she was shot on September 11th. But this time around he had something - or rather, some _one_ , to hold on to. "I'm glad you're here, Steve. 'M so lucky to have you." He breathed against Steve's lips that were still hovering just above his, just about stopping the yawn that was threatening to escape.

Steve shook his head and tightened his hold on the top of Danny's thigh, relishing the feeling of the warm skin under his fingertips as his eyes locked with Danny's and he ducked down to press their lips back together.

"Not as lucky as me, Danno."


	14. 13. Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Danny never knew that he needed to see Steve in a collar until this morning, when he pulled the 'Collared' note out of the jar and all of his blood went straight to his cock at the mental picture his brain concocted. Well that's new…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sshhh it's not October yet so *technically* I'm no longer late. Hope you like, and don't forget to comment, I love getting them and hearing what people like!

Danny never knew that he needed to see Steve in a collar until this morning, when he pulled the ' _Collared'_  note out of the jar and all of his blood went straight to his cock at the mental picture his brain concocted.  _Well that's new…_  he thought, before adjusting himself in his pants and heading downstairs to where a much needed mug of coffee was waiting.

Much later - too much later, in Danny's opinion - when they left the Palace, Danny insisted on driving, and Steve just shrugged as he tossed him the keys and got into the passenger seat.

"Uh, you missed the turn, Danny." Steve glanced at his partner when Danny drove straight on instead of making a left.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I need to stop somewhere on the way home." Was the nonchalant reply Steve got, and he looked back out of the passenger window and exhaled sharply through his nose in annoyance. Danny barely contained a smirk at his boyfriend's reaction -  _If only he knew where we were going!_

When they arrived at their destination, Steve froze. He wanted to move, he tried to, but clearly his brain wasn't getting that message. Steve turned to look at Danny but frowned when he saw the empty driver's seat, until a rap on the passenger door window almost made him jump out of his skin.

"This is the place where you got your dildo, right?" Danny asked when Steve finally got out of the car.

"Y-yeah…?"

Danny winked and linked the fingers of one hand with Steves, before tugging him into the sex shop. But instead of heading to the dildo section as he suspected, Danny brought him over to a display that had a variety of collars on show. He felt his body thrum with energy as he looked back and forth between them and a suspiciously silent Steve, before gently nudging his boyfriend towards the display. Steve visibly gulped as he stared at each collar on show. He could feel panic begin to set in, but just as he was about to turn to Danny the man squeezed his hand and planted a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Danny, I can't, I-" Steve was cut off by another kiss, and he couldn't help but chase after Danny's lips when his partner pulled away. "How?"

"Sshh, babe. Relax, okay. Okay?" Danny took Steve's other hand and squeezed them both, smiling in relief when Steve eventually nodded.

"Today's note?" The SEAL asked quietly.

Danny nodded. "Yeah."

Steve started chewing on his bottom lip as he looked back over at the shelves, his brain going a hundred miles an hour. Half an hour ago, he'd left the Palace with Danny and figured they'd end up getting takeout later. But here he was, in a sex shop, with Danny holding his hands and rubbing circles with his thumb as he contemplated Danny's seemingly latest kink.

He could tell Danny was interested; he couldn't stop licking his lips, and Steve could make out the beginnings of a blush creeping up his neck. But as for himself… he didn't know. Sure, he'd branched out with the porn that he watched since he and Danny had gotten together, and even more this month since they started the 'Kink a Day' jar, and maybe a couple of scenes had featured a guy being collared… Steve could see Danny looking at him out the corner of his eye, could feel his burning gaze, and while his presence usually was a good thing, in this instance it made Steve feel… uneasy. He couldn't put his finger on it - was he embarrassed? Probably. On the spot? Absolutely. Overwhelmed? No, but he wasn't far off. Turned on at the thought of actually giving control of his body over to Danny? … Yes.

Because for Steve, it wasn't  _just_  a collar. To him, it was a sign of submission, and he may as well be going on a mission blind for all the intel he had. Just because he was the one who got fucked most of the time didn't automatically mean that he was ready to take it to the next level, but yet… Steve wasn't  _totally_  against the idea. Hey, he  _loved it_  when Danny pulled his hair and got a little rough in the bedroom. The fact that he'd already felt a spark of arousal at the mental image of Danny tongue-fucking his mouth as he buckled a collar around his neck was surely proof that he was at the very least interested.

"Do you trust me, Steve?" Danny asked, and the question made Steve whip his head around to look at him so fast he thought the man would get whiplash.

"Of course I do!"

"I know, babe, but… do you trust me with  _this?_ " Steve held his breath as Danny ran a hand up his arm until he could cup the side of his neck, his thumb right over his bounding pulse point. "Do you trust me to take care of you in a different way? In a… in a way that's new for both of us? That's the point of this jar thing, isn't it? To see what new things we like and don't like?"

Steve nodded. "Y-yeah…" Danny smiled as his fingers lightly brushed the fine hairs at the back of Steve's neck. "I-" He took a deep breath, "I trust you, Danno. And I wanna try it, I do."

"Okay, babe." Danny gently pressed his lips against Steves, and both men smiled into the kiss. When they parted for air he gently turned Steve around so that both men were looking at the rows of collars, and he snuck a hand down to give his lover's ass a gentle squeeze. "Go ahead, go pick one that you like."

* * *

 

Danny felt on top of the world when, once they'd sped home and in their bedroom before stripping off their clothes, he took their new purchase out of the box and Steve tentatively ran his fingers over the cool, crisp black leather of the collar. It had 4 D-rings - one on each side - and the inside was padded so as not to cause any discomfort when wearing. Danny made sure that it was comfortable on Steve while he slowly put it on, the SEAL standing at military attention as he did so. Danny couldn't help but notice Steve's reaction when he praised him for not moving a muscle; his leaking cock twitched and a blush quickly crept up and onto his face, and this made Danny realise that it looked like Steve was subtly trying to bite the inside of his lip to refrain from making a sound.  _Interesting,_  he thought, as he inspected the collar one final time before looping a finger through one of the shiny, metal D-rings and gently dragging Steve over to their bed with a feral grin.  _Is he… turned on by being praised during sex?_

Danny bunched their pillows against the headboard and laid back against them. He pulled Steve down so he could kiss him, both men evidently hungry for each other, before tugging him away and grabbing at his own hard cock with his free hand. Steve's eyes darted to it, and it spurred Danny on even more when he saw the look of pure lust on his face.

"You gonna be a good boy and suck me, Steve?" Danny purred, still holding onto Steve by the collar ring.

Steve looked at him with his mouth parted, and Danny was instantly taken aback at how that one sentence seemed to have affected him. His pupils were dilated and his breathing was elevated and audible. Danny cupped the side of Steve's face with his other hand, and wasn't surprised to find that his face was warm. Steve, mouth still open, curved his lips into a soft smile as he nuzzled Danny's palm before he was guided down to the man's cock that was laying hard against his stomach.

"So fucking beautiful, babe." Danny groaned as Steve took his dick into his mouth, and dug his heels into the mattress at the warm sensation. His fingers were carding through the other man's hair before he knew what was happening, and this caused brief flashes of their venture into hair pulling to pop up in his mind. Danny licked his lips as he tightened his hold on Steve's hair, making sure he had a good grip, and sure enough Steve shifted his hips slightly -  _no doubt to try and get some friction on himself,_  Danny thought.

Steve moaned when he was tugged down to take more of Danny's cock, and he smirked around the hot flesh when the vibrations of said moan caused his lover to tighten his grip on his hair. Once Steve had set up a rhythm of slowly bobbing his head up and down, Danny felt safe enough to let go of him and raise himself up on his elbows to glance down. And boy, was it a sight to behold, especially with their new addition.

Steve sucking his cock always felt amazing, but this was something else entirely, and that collar fastened snugly around Steve's neck definitely made Danny curl his toes into the bedsheets a lot harder than normal. The metal D-ring at the front of it was hanging down and lightly skimming Danny's balls each time Steve's nose buried itself in the trimmed blond curls around his cock. He thought about clipping a leash to one of those shiny rings, but Danny decided that on this occasion Steve and his collar wouldn't be out of his reach. Maybe next time.

That collar, though. Damn. Danny just couldn't take his eyes off of it. The contrast between the black leather and the sun-kissed skin of Steve's neck was fascinating, even more so when the veins on his neck stood out as he began to deep throat him.

"Jesus, you love sucking my cock, don'tcha?" Danny slipped two fingers through one of the D-rings, needing that physical connection to Steve, and experimented with using it to move Steve's head up and down. He was rewarded when Steve moaned loudly around his cock, and this combined with the obscene, wet slurping sounds he was making made Danny realise that he was much closer to his orgasm than he thought.

"H-holy shit, Steve, stop!" Danny quickly pulled Steve's head up, and his breath caught in his chest when he saw that Steve's pupils were blown to the point of almost obscuring the blue iris'. His lips were swollen and a mixture of pre-cum and spit was around his mouth and on his chin, and Danny didn't hesitate to pull him forward and take care of with his tongue.

"Please, Danny," Steve rasped, and Danny felt his whole body shudder at the hoarseness of his lover's voice knowing that  _he_  did that. "Need you to fuck me."

Danny nodded, and Steve sank down onto him in relief. He moaned into Danny's neck and bucked his hips when he felt familiar hands run down his sweaty back and fingertips dig into the tops of his ass cheeks.

"Sshh, soon, babe. I promise. You're doing so well," Danny whispered into Steve's ear as he stretched his hands until his fingers could dip into Steve's crack and rub the sensitive skin there, and he couldn't help but smirk when the brunette impatiently pushed his ass back into his hands before trying to get his cock some much needed friction against Danny. "Yeah… doin' so well for me."

Steve huffed impatiently when Danny's hands left his body, but a quick glance up and he nuzzled his neck in relief when he saw that his lover had reached for the lube on the nightstand. He let Danny push and pull him around until he was sprawled on his back, his legs spread like a whore to show off his puckered hole, and then  _finally_  Danny inserted a lube-slicked finger inside him.

Steve greedily pushed into his touch, already desperate for more, and Danny rewarded him with another finger. Soon the only sounds in the room were Steve's throaty moans in response to being prepped and he planted his feet on the mattress as he arched his back. Danny had to tightly squeeze the base of his cock to keep his release at bay as he worked him open while Steve was busy stroking his own, his erection having waned slightly, as seeing the badass SEAL touching himself always got him going.

Two fingers then became three, and Steve turned his face to the side and let out a shout when pleasure shot up his spine thanks to Danny rubbing his prostate. The movement caused the collar to jangle and the noise was music in their ears. " _Danny,_ " Steve whined, his eyelids almost closed and shaking his head from side to side so that the collar would continue to make noises, "Please…  _please…!_ "

Danny's tongue darted out to run over his lips when he saw that Steve was so into this and so far gone that his hands and cock were practically drenched in pre-cum. Some had even dribbled onto his abdomen and made the skin there glisten. "Fuck, you're so wet for me!" Danny breathed in harshly, and in one swift move he exhaled, withdrew his fingers, grabbed one of Steve's wrists and brought the hand up to its owners mouth. Steve blinked up at him with parted lips and a dazed expression, before he feverently nodded and set about sucking each of his fingers clean.

"Damn, babe, I didn't even have to ask..." Danny quickly squeezed the base of his cock again, the image of Steve sucking on his sticky fingers as if they were lollipops would be one of the many causes of his death, he was sure.

It felt like forever to Steve until Danny flipped him over onto his elbows and knees and finally entered him in one swift move, the angle perfect to fill him up completely. He'd never been more relieved as when Danny bottomed out while running his hands over the swell of his ass, giving Steve a brief chance to relish feeling so full before he pushed down on Steve's hips in a bruising grip and started thrusting in and out hard and fast.

It started off slow and sweet, with Danny praising Steve as he slid in and out of his ass -  _You're so fucking beautiful babe, taking my cock so well, you're such a good boy,_ \- but it quickly escalated when Danny tugged on the collar before leaning forward to force Steve down by his shoulders and hotly whisper  _Such a good boy, all collared up for me_ into his ear.

Steve felt like every single one of his senses were maxed out. He was now face down with his ass in the air, and Danny's hands on his upper back felt like they were clamping him to the bed. The sound of each wet slap of their bodies coming together seemed to bounce loudly off of the bedroom walls, Steve could feel a thin layer of sweat building on his back, and he suspected that sweat was also running off of Danny's furry chest and dripping onto his lower back. The smell of sex mixed with their unique aromas was heavy in the air, and Steve couldn't get enough of it. His vision was blurry as his eyes were watering, the sheets underneath him were damp with his sweat, and from his position Steve could make out that they were even soaked with a large puddle of his pre-cum.

He couldn't remember a time when he leaked that much from arousal and excitement, and that excited him even more. He was held down with his ass in the air (which Danny was pounding into and was definitely  _never_  a bad thing), wearing a leather collar with D-rings (that  _he'd_  picked out and had a surprisingly pleasant and comforting weight around his neck), and was being frequently praised for both of those things by Danny. All of these combined left Steve hard, desperate and whimpering as he writhed underneath Danny, his whole focus narrowed down to where Danny was relentlessly thrusting into him and the steady weight of the collar and Danny's hands pressing his body into the mattress.

That was new. Even in the throes of really hot sex, a small part of Steve was scared that he apparently had deep seated desires for it; to essentially be dominated during sex, to not have the control that is such a vital part of his daily life. But he didn't have much longer to dwell on this terrifying and thrilling realisation, however, because Danny shifted behind him and suddenly all he could see was stars as his prostate lit up.

As Danny continued to fuck into him, Steve was desperate for more friction on his poor cock - only the tip was brushing against the wet sheets with each thrust from Danny. He tried to snake an arm down there but Danny was quick to notice, and Steve moaned in disappointment when his hand was forced back to gripping the sheets.

"Harder!" Steve chanted as his body was rocked back and forth with each thrust, his prostate under an almost constant onslaught, and Danny happily obliged. " _Ohhh God, Danny… Soo close. There, right there!"_

Danny grunted in agreement; the foreplay had gone on for longer than normal, and the addition of the collar meant that both men were already much closer to their release than usual. As in, they needed to come, like,  _yesterday._  Each push from Danny meant that Steve moved, which of course meant that his collar rattled, and Danny couldn't take his eyes off of the damn thing.

Inspiration struck him and suddenly Danny let go of Steve's shoulders so he could cover the man's sweat-slick body with his own, his face now almost level with Steve's. "You wanna come, baby?" Danny whispered against the crease of skin where Steve's collarbone met his neck, the collar so close that the strong smell of new leather was damn near overpowering.

"Y-yeah," Steve choked out, fingers of one hand laced with Danny's. He whimpered when Danny gently nipped a path across his shoulder blade, his teeth leaving little marks that made the blond man fuck him even harder; he loved leaving marks on Steve, and he knew the feeling was mutual. Steve was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to be allowed to come, or if he was going to kept on the edge forever. "Needtocome!" he said in one breath as Danny moved deep inside him torturously slow.

"Alright," Danny smirked as he grabbed ahold of one of the metal D-rings, "Come for me, Steve." Then he pulled. Hard.

Steve howled as his head was pulled back, his whole body arched up and pleasure shot down his spine. The sudden forced change in position along with Danny's cock relentlessly pressing on his prostate ripped his orgasm out of him, his untouched cock spurting his load like a geyser onto the sheets below, and Steve could almost sob in relief.

Danny slowly let Steve's upper body collapse onto the mattress before he unwrapped his fingers from the collar and ran them through his lover's short, damp hair. "You good?" he whispered, and Steve was so wrecked that he didn't even register Danny's voice and nod in response until he repeated himself for a second time. "'Kay."

Leaning back onto his haunches meant that Danny's cock slipped out of Steve's thoroughly stretched hole, and the blond man guided it back in with a trembling hand before he gripped Steve's asscheeks and started fucking into him again. The man underneath him was utterly boneless and spent, and even though Steve definitely wasn't going to come again he still moaned loudly with each thrust.

Danny was chasing his own orgasm and he could feel that familiar heat pooling low in his belly, and finally he hit home with one final push. He buried himself deep inside his lover as he came with a shout, Steve's fingers and toes curling at the gush of Danny's seed marking him and warming him from the inside.

"Fuck…" Danny gasped as he tried to catch his breath, his chest heaving as he assessed the situation. The sheets definitely needed replacing, they both  _definitely_ needed to shower, and he should probably move if he wanted either of those things to happen. Steve, however, had other ideas as he carefully stretched his legs out and let the rest of his body flop onto the bed with a sigh, not caring about the cooling mess of his cum that he was now laying on or the empty feeling when Danny pulled his spent cock out of him.

The weight and feel of the collar felt lighter now that he'd finally been able to come, but Steve couldn't decide how he felt when Danny gently unbuckled and removed it, tossing it to one side before falling on his other side next him. "That was… wow," Danny wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "What 'bout you?"

"I… yeah, me too." Steve gazed at him, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. "I've never… I mean-"

"I know, babe. Me too." Danny smiled softly as he nestled closer, mindful of the mess on the sheets, and slung an arm over Steve's back. "You okay?"

Steve tucked his arms under his head, and if he was subtly trying to hide some of his face then Danny pretended not to notice, but the insecurity in his body language was plain to see. "I mean, apart from having the life fucked out of me?" he chuckled as Danny rolled his eyes, "I'm… I'm good."

Danny suspected that wasn't the whole truth, but immediately after having the kinkiest sex they've ever had and still laying in the evidence was  _not_  the time or place for that conversation. And he still wanted to get cleaned up, and he definitely will, but right now he was comfortable just laying here and running a soothing hand up and down Steve's back, occasionally drifting down to his ass. He also got the feeling that Steve needed that immediate comfort as the brunette shuffled until they were like sardines before letting out a big sigh.

"Love you so much, Steve." Danny scattered kisses on Steve's face, behind his ears, even in his hair. "The fact that you even tried this means more to me than anything, okay? So don't worry about anything; don't forget, I  _know_  you and what's in your head."

Steve looked at Danny through his long eyelashes and a playful smile found its way onto his face, which eased some of the tension in Danny's body. "Thought it was just a pea?" He said quietly.

Danny laughed and shook his head as he wiped that smirk away with a kiss.


	15. 14. Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Danny heard Steve singing in the shower and glanced over his shoulder at the closed bathroom door with a smile. His singing ability was questionable but, God help him, Danny loved his adorable goof. And in a really weird and bizarre way, Steve's possible kink made him love him even more._
> 
> Steve and Danny talk about what happened last night, and what it meant for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignoring the calendar. I'm so embarrassed that I'm still doing this a year later, so I'm just gonna do my best in what comes out *sweats*

Danny had to laugh when he pulled out 'praise kink' from the jar; it was as if the universe knew that he wanted to get to the bottom (no pun intended) of Steve's suspected kink. Now he just had to find a way to bring it up without just blurting out "Do you get turned on by being told how good you are during sex? Because you clearly did last night and we need to talk about it because it was so fucking hot", as Danny didn't think it would be a good start.

Danny heard Steve singing in the shower and glanced over his shoulder at the closed bathroom door with a smile. His singing ability was questionable but, God help him, Danny loved his adorable goof. And in a really weird and bizarre way, Steve's possible kink made him love him even more.

It sort of makes sense, Danny thought as he relaxed against the headboard and snagged his coffee from the bedside table.  _Military life and all, working to make his superiors proud, not to mention his dad. And let's not even start with how emotionally stunted he was before I met him (and for a bit after), of course he'd have a friggin' praise kink._  He shook his head with a smile as he took another sip of coffee, but even though Danny was in a good mood, he wouldn't be Danny Williams without a niggling doubt in the back of his mind.  _I just… what if Steve already knows, but doesn't like it? We didn't really talk about it, even afterwards, but he needed that closeness and TLC afterwards._

Because that's Danny, that's who he is, he has to make sure that his partner is comfortable and happy. Especially when they've been doing an awful lot of new stuff in the bedroom lately, which just happens to be one of the few places where Steve feels safe. As Danny put his mug on the bedside table a thought came to his head and he sighed:  _I'm amazed it took this long for something to go wrong with this little experiment._

"Danno, you okay?" Steve asked as he padded out of the bathroom, and even though Danny wasn't in the mood he still couldn't take his eyes off Steve as he unwrapped the towel from around his waist and started to dry himself.

"Yeah, babe," Danny shook his head in an attempt to not be distracted by Steve's bare ass as the man bent over to pull his boxers up - there were small bruises where he'd gripped his hips and asscheeks hard last night, and Danny felt slightly betrayed by his libido when a spark of arousal shot down his dick and drained his mouth of any trace of saliva.  _Thank God,_  he uttered under his breath when Steve's boxers were over his hips, but that in itself caused another issue in that they made Steve's sizeable ass more defined and definitely much more fuckable. So basically, Danny was screwed - and he hadn't even had his second cup of coffee yet.

Steve frowned at the look on his lover's face. "You sure? You look… weird."

"Charming," Danny raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Honestly, I'm alright. Hey… get over here." he beckoned Steve over before he could put any more clothes on and Steve happily obliged, climbing onto the bed to straddle Danny's lap. "Love you."

Steve smiled as he toyed with the too-big U.S. NAVY shirt that Danny was still wearing. "Love you too, Danno." he said before claiming Danny's lips in a kiss that tastes like coffee and something that was simply Danny.

They stayed together like that for a little while, Danny holding an almost naked Steve in his arms, trading soft kisses and hands lazily roaming over warm skin, until Danny reluctantly pulled away and settled his hands on Steve's thighs that were framing his own. "So… I think we need to talk about last night, babe."

"... What about it?" Steve's whole body tensed, and every instinct inside told him to bolt off the bed… but there was a small voice in the back of his head that soothed his nerves, that said it was okay now, because hey, it's Danno.

"When we were… y'know," Danny did the universal gesture for  _'having sex'_ , and Steve couldn't help the smirk that formed, "I said and did some stuff. And uh, you… you reacted a certain way… especially when I called you a 'good boy'."

Steve sucked in a breath and had to look away before he become overwhelmed. Danny, meanwhile, wasn't having any of it and gently reached up to cup his cheek. "Hey, it's alright, babe. Okay?" he said calmly, not wanting to spook his lover. "If you… if you get off on being praised, being told how good you are? That's okay."

"I-" Steve choked on the lump in his throat and shook his head, his face screwed up as he clawed at Danny's shirt.

Danny tried to get Steve to look at him but his stubborn man refused to open his eyes, let alone turn his head… so he waited. He kept his hand on Steve's cheek, fingers dancing over the sensitive skin just behind his ear while his other hand was a warm comfort on his hip.

Just as Danny felt his patience running thin, he was rewarded by Steve letting out a sigh before his eyelids fluttered open and his gaze darted to him. Danny flashed what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and did a mental fist pump in celebration when the corner of Steve's mouth turned up.

"Yeah," Steve admitted quietly, willing himself to ignore the blush that he knew was spreading up from his chest. "I… I like it." He sniffed and wiped his nose. "I dunno why, and I wish I didn't, Danno, 'm sorry-"

"Hey, no, no, Steve." Danny stopped Steve's rambling with a gentle shake. "Don't be sorry for how you feel, ever. You hear me?"

Steve made no attempt in hiding or trying to stop the first tears that fell. "But it's… not normal, Danny… 'm a Navy SEAL, and what about the kids-?"

"Who says what normal is anyway, babe?" Danny cut him off again, "I love you, 'mmkay? Everything we've been through, at work and here at home - Steve, in the last two weeks we've done some kinky shit, and you're worried  _now?_ "

"'Cause," Steve sniffed, "It's… different."

Danny's brow crinkled in confusion and he pressed a kiss to the tip of Steve's nose. "How is me telling you how good you are different _now_ than when I did it before? Because now I know how it makes you feel?" Steve chewed his bottom lip, and Danny could see the cogs in his brain finally starting to turn as he thought about what he'd just said. "Let me tell you, babe, and please - please - listen. It's no different. And it definitely doesn't change how I feel about you, alright? I love you so much, Steve."

"But, the kids-"

"What about them? They're never gonna know anything about our sex life ever.  _Ever._ " Danny's expression forced a chuckle out of Steve, something that made both men feel like some of the weight had been lifted from them. "They love you just as much as I do, and that won't change because of what gets your rocks off."

Steve shifted on Danny's lap as he let everything sink in. Danny, meanwhile, kept his eyes on his lover's face. He had a feeling that there was something else on his mind, something that Steve wasn't saying. Danny knew him, knew all of his faces, and this one was close to 'Aneurysm face'.

"Nothing changes between us, okay? Not a single thing." Danny said, hoping Steve would take the bait and spill. He wasn't disappointed.

"You don't… think anything less of me? As a man?" Steve whispered, and Danny wish he could go back in time and find the people who'd made Steve doubt himself in this way.

"Of course not!" Danny wiped away fresh tears with a thumb, and Steve nuzzled into his hand. "Did someone do that before?"

Steve shook his head into Danny's palm. "Not about this." He mumbled. Danny nodded, but remained silent. Part of him wanted to know what happened, but the rational part of him knew that it didn't really matter - he'd never do that to Steve, so why bring up the past?

"Well, that's their problem. To me, you're beautiful. Hey, you are. Okay?" Danny nudged Steve to get him to look at him when the brunette shied away. " _You._ " He punctuated each word with a kiss. " _Are._   _Beautiful._ "

Danny didn't blink as he stared at a mute Steve, who busied himself with wiping at his damp face that was red with embarrassment. After what felt like the longest minute Danny had ever experienced, Steve finally looked at him and smiled the first real smile since they started this conversation, and Danny breathed a sigh of relief as he drew him in for a kiss.

"So, are you… are we good, babe?" Danny asked once both men parted for air. His hands had wandered down to rest on Steve's boxer-clad ass - he had no intention of starting anything, he knew that it was a comfort thing for Steve, plus  _Steve's ass._

Steve ever-so-slightly pushed his ass back into Danny's warm hands (not that Danny didn't notice how he sought the comfort out) and felt a warm relief spread throughout his body that made his toes curl while a happy and content noise escaped his lips.

"Yeah, 'm okay, Danno." Steve smiled that little embarrassed smile that Danny loves, that brought out his dimples and made his eyes sparkle. "I'm, uh... I need to swim now, though. My head, y'know?" Danny nodded in understanding. "Coming with?"

"You know me, I never pass up on any chance to you wet and half naked, babe." Danny winked, before capturing Steve's laugh in a passionate kiss.


	16. 15. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Steve knew that later, when the high was gone, the reality of having this video posted on whatever corner of the internet Danny had found for God knows who to see would sink in. But until then, Steve was happy to ride the endorphin wave all the way until the metaphorical crash._
> 
> I won't lie. It's pure filth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has some links to the 'Attempted sex in the ocean' prompt, in that a particular fantasy of Steve's (and then Danny's) comes to light. So this is the first step in getting something they want.

“Chest down, hand off that for now.” Danny panted as he continued to thrust in and out of Steve’s hot, tight hole. The hand holding his phone was shaking slightly, whereas the other had a firm place on Steve’s lower back, under the waistband of his jockstrap. A moan escaped from Steve as he forced his hand away from his dick and up by his head; he was  _ aching _ for some friction, and in his current position of on his elbows and knees with his ass in the air for Danny to take, he simply wasn’t getting any.

“Look back at me.” Steve turned his head to look at his boyfriend and his heart skipped a beat when he saw that Danny was filming him getting fucked. They’d talked about it beforehand so it wasn’t a surprise, but nevertheless Steve still got a thrill from it actually happening. “You love getting fucked, babe?” Danny asked.

“I love getting fucked!” Steve answered in one breath.

“Yeah?”

“ _ Yeah! _ ”

“You like gettin’ this big cock up your asshole?” Both men could hear the Jersey in Danny’s accent coming out now as they continued.

“Uh-huh!” Steve moaned, the bed sheets clenched in his fists as he hid his scrunched-up face in them.

“Bring your knees forward, that’s it… nah, chest down, babe, arms like before.” Danny pushed and pulled Steve until he was as Danny wanted him to be, all the while continuing to fuck into him. “That’s it, look at you. Bent over on your knees for me, taking my cock.”

“Lemme see that hole, baby.” Danny slowly pulled out all the way and marvelled at Steve’s glistening hole. “Fuck, you’re  _ gaping _ …”

Steve whimpered at the loss, and Danny smirked at how desperate and into this he was. “You want it back in your ass?”

“ _ Please…” _

Danny pushed his cock all the way back in in one smooth motion, and Steve couldn’t help but arch his back as he let out a deep moan. “There it is… fuck, you’re still tight around my cock! Guess I need to fuck you harder…”

Another moan was all Danny got in reply as he pushed Steve’s torso back down onto the mattress before slipping his hand back under his waistband. “You ready?”

Steve looked back at him, mouth open, and nodded.

“Oh,  _ fuck!... Fuck me, fuck me… _ ” Steve bowed his head as Danny started to really go for it, his balls bumping against his ass with each thrust. He was getting close, but Danny hadn’t said he could touch himself yet. Maybe he’d make him come using just his dick, it was harder but he’d done it before, but Steve still shivered at the thought of it.

“Look back at me again, babe.” Steve did as he was told. “You thinking about who else is gonna see this?” Danny asked.

“Yeah.” It wasn’t a lie, he was. However Steve was too far gone, too blissed out on Danny’s cock hitting his prostate to really care. He knew that later, when the high was gone, the reality of having this video posted on whatever corner of the internet Danny had found for God knows who to see would sink in. But until then, Steve was happy to ride the endorphin wave all the way until the metaphorical crash.

“If other guys wanna fuck you, can they fuck you?”

Steve thought about it for a split second, but the answer was easy. “Oh, yeah!”

“Yeah? Where are we then, babe?”

“‘m in O’ahu...”

“Which neighbourhood?”

“Near Waikiki.”

“Well done, babe… You wanna give this ass out to guys? Let them see why I fucking love fucking you, and let me watch?”

Steve’s face froze as he imagined Danny jerking himself off as he watched another guy fuck him. “Yeah…”

Danny bit his lip to stifle his own moan, this was beyond a doubt the hottest moment of his life and he couldn’t wait to see if this little fantasy of theirs came to life. “Fuck, good boy…” He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Steve’s face as he continued to look over his shoulder at him, and absent-mindedly thumbed the ‘stop’ button on his phone before tossing it onto the bed beside them so he could grip Steve’s hips with both hands.

“You ready?”


End file.
